Core B, the Neuroscience Core, is designed to facilitate the research conducted in each of the Projects of this Program Project Grant (PPG) by providing assistance and support for a number of 'core' activities that are common to Projects 1-4. Since all 4 Projects will require antibodies as essential tools for the proposed studies, a major activity will be the generation, characterization and provision of antibody probes to all investigators in this PPGo A second core activity which is also essential to the success of Projects 1-4 is the provision of all reagents for the precise measurements of the different amyloid Beta (ABeta) fragments including Abeta1-40 and Abeta1-42 as well as ABetax-40 and ABetax-42 in several sandwich ELISAs. Since Projects 2-4 will use a variety of single transgenic (Tg) and bigenic mice overexpressing amyloid precursor protein (APP) and several other proteins for most of the proposed studies, the Neuroscience Core will perform the initial cross-breeding, genotyping and some initial characterization of the various APP Tg mice. Once characterized, breeding pairs will be provided to the investigators of Projects 2, 3 and 4 for further expansion. However, Core B will continue to maintain small cohorts of all the Tg mice such that they can supplement the different Projects as needed for the successful completion of the experiments proposed in the PPG. Core B will also continue to provide other reagents including primary cultures of rodent neurons, human NT2N neurons as well as various viral reagents for investigators of the PPG. In summary, by providing for many essential scientific needs of all of the Projects in this PPG, the Neuroscience Core will play a vital role in contributing to the successful accomplishment of the research goals of this PPG.